Change Me
by xxbochixx
Summary: Deidara had always been a playboy, dumping his girlfriends after a week, a little bipolar too. What happens when he meets his female alter ego, Haruno Sakura? Who's also a Playgirl? It's South Konoha's playboy vs. Former North Konoha's playgirl.
1. South Konoha

**New story! :D It just...popped in my head one day. I know there are a lot of playboy/playgirl fics... but hey! It sounded cool to make one..... **

**If it seemed like I copied someone, please tell me and I'll delete this story. :D ( I'll look at the story you think I copied first, of course) **

**But remember, this is AU. Alternate Universe. No ninja skills.....maybe...if you want, it could have jutsus and all that stuff.....but still a high school fic.....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 'Love Story'. That Kishimosto-san's and Taylor Swift's**

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Oi, Sakura! Get your fucking ass up! We're moving!" My very annoying, roommate called. Not just my roommate, mind you. She was ALSO my best friend. We had always been together....since we were born.... both our parents had died in an explosion when we were 15. Everyone thought it was a gas explosion....but we knew.... it was a terrorist attack.

But no one believed us. Ino, my best friend and roommate, had taken out her anger through sports and exercise. Translation: She beat people up.

While me, the ever so innocent, Sakura, had chosen another path. I took out my anger on boys. I played with their feelings, pretending I liked them...and then I dump them after a week. It was fun really, you should try it!

Ino was like that before the accident, but she decided her parents wouldn't like that, so I guess I took her place. I was the biggest playgirl in school at North Konoha. Actually....I was the only one. North Konoha was a goody-goody place.

I hated it. I've always wanted to go to South Konoha...where all the hot, bad boys are. I heard my second to the last boyfriend had moved there after I dumped him last week..... with his major hot brother, Itachi Uchiha! I haven't went out with him yet, though. I never would. He was the only person besides Ino who I really though of as a friend. He was nice to me, and in return, I didn't be Playgirl Sakura around him....I was just....Sakura.

He understood me like Ino did, being a playboy himself. That's why we didn't date. We knew the other would dump us. That's why we settled as friends. Best friends. I played shogi with him sometimes..... but that's not the point. The point is that Ino is yelling in my ear to get dressed or she'd make me get dressed.

"I thought you said you weren't a lesbian, Ino....."I murmured.

She blinked. "The fuck? I didn't mean **I **dress you, I meant I'd hit you with my baseball bat a THOUSAND times over." She growled.

I blinked. "Oh. Get out then, I have to take a bath. Can you cook waffles today?" I said politely.

She sighed. "Itachi-kun never taught me cook waffles. How about pancakes?"She asked. Yup, you heard right. Itachi taught Ino how to cook when we started to get close.

"What's the difference?"I grumbled. I went to the bathroom and slammed the door. I was seriously NOT a morning person.

* * *

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Taylor Swift's voice rang through the car. Ino and I were singing along loudly, grinning like idiots. We both loved this song and sang it whenever we could.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone."Ino sang.

"I'll be waiting! All you have to do is run" I said, completing it.

We both laughed, Ino temporarily taking her hands off the steering wheel to give me a high five.

"This is taking so damn long, pig! Where are we going anyway?" I said, the song had ended and I was bored.

Ino grinned. "The place you've always wanted to go, forehead. South Konoha!"

My eyes widened and I squealed.

"OMG! Seriously Ino-chan! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!"I yelled in ectasy. I hugged her.

She grinned, she knew I was really happy and not faking it because I had called her Ino-chan instead of pig subconsciously.

"You're welcome." She whispered.

"I can finally visit Itachi-sempai!!"I yelled. Uh-huh. I called Itachi that because......it just fit. I looked up to him and thought of him as a brother. At the same time, a senior. I knew he was higher authority, but he had never called me 'Kohai'.

Ino grinned. "Yeah, and Itachi-kun can teach me how the hell to make waffles!"She said.

I burst out laughing, "Yeah, he better teach you soon because you know he had me HOOKED on them!"

* * *

"Sakura? I think I'm going to take back that time I said Itachi was scarier than you....."Ino whimpered.

I smirked. "You don't want us in the same classes Ino? I guess I'll go back and 'tell' her to change that again."I said cockily.

"Uh...no. We can just maybe, go to our lockers and start school. But we're not all in the same classes, right?"Ino said, flipping her hair. She had kept that habit somehow. Even if she wasn't a playgirl anymore, she still liked to impress boys every once in a while.

"Yeah, I have Advanced Math and Advanced History with the Juniors" I said in a bored fashion.

She nodded. "I can't believe you actually listen to Mr. What's-his-name-again in History."She said, rolling her eyes Playgirl or not, I had to keep up my grades!

I sighed. "Ino, darling, I don't want to fail in any of my classes, no matter HOW boring. History is just something that comes easily to me. Like what the teacher said, I'm a natural!"I grinned. She glared at me in a playful manner, she knew how I was bragging about my perfect A record in History.....and every other subject.

"Excuse me? Are you new here? I could help you."A playful familiar voice said. We both turned, eyes wide.

"Itachi-sempai!!!"I yelled, jumping on him. I hugged him like we haven't seen each other for years, when in reality, it was only a week.

He chuckled. "Sakura. What are you doing here in South Konoha?"He asked.

"We moved!"Ino grinned, answering my question. He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. He valued privacy.

"Oh...ano....can you teach me how to make waffles?" Ino added, blushing.

Itachi smirked that drop-dead sexy smirk of his. "Of course, Ino"

"Which room do you have to go to?" he asked, looking at both of us.

We looked at each other. "Um.... Room A-4" We said.

He blinked. "Did you make Shizune-san to make you have the same schedule or something? I can see both of your schedules you know. From what I see, you guys have 95% the same schedule." He said, smirking.

I smirked back, "I think the proper word is threatening, Itachi-sempai" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on" He said, grabbing both of our wrists and dragging us both to our rooms.

He pushed us in and left with a "Have a good day."

"See ya' at math 'Tachi!" I yelled after him.

Silence.......

"What?" Ino said.

"Nothing...."The class mumbled, they were staring at me. Or more specifically, staring at my hair. Well, actually, the boys were staring at my chest.

I smirked. Playgirl time, baby!

"See something you like?"I said seductively, winking suggestively at a red haired boy. He was pretty hot, with the kanji love on his forehead and his _awesome_ jade-green eyes. He smirked, and licked his lips, his eyes trailing over my body in an open way.

The boys in the room nodded hungrily. I smirked, _'Hormone-driven idiots are falling for me already. Let's see.....the pupiless guy over there....his type's probably the tomboy, Chinese girl....sounds like someone named TenTen. Easier then. I can copy TenTen's personality'_ Yup, you heard my thoughts. Copy her personality. That's what I did. That's how I get so many boys around my little finger......I act like what I think their type is.

You probably know that I'm smart. I used that for times like this, my observation skills were top-notch. Just by looking at them, I knew what kind of person they liked. I know when they're lying.

The only thing hard for me to identify was bipolar people. Their personalities change so it's hard to know all of them when you're only familiar with one side of the person. I had encountered one of the, and it was a challenge. Good things I loved challenges!

His name was Zetsu, victim no. 47. He was hard and I had failed, but a good thing had come out of it. We became friends and we were close, but again, he had moved. It had left me heartbroken since he was like me. No, not a playboy, but bipolar. I had a voice inside my head name Yumi, she was the bad-girl. I was the goody-goody. She was the type to settle down with one man for the rest of her life...and me? I was, as you know, the playgirl type. Half of me is good, and half of her is good too. I had never wished that we would combine....and be one whole goody-goody. Nah, too boring.

"Introduce yourself, pinky." The teacher abruptly said.

I blinked. "Haruno Sakura, you may call me Kura, or Raku. I like....I guess anything ! And challenges! I LOVE challenges! I hate.... yellow and any light color besides pink.... but I'm cool with orange. And I also hate people who put people down just because they think they have the right to. My dream.....is well..... to find....peace in this world full of hate."I said, my voice slowly coming to a mumble when it came to the end.

The class murmured about me, curious.

"And, YES. My hair color's natural." I said.

"Questions about Sakura?" The teacher said, I glanced at the table. _Kakashi Hatake_. So his name was Kakashi, eh?

Hands raised in answer to Kakshi's question.

"Gaara."Kakashi said, pointing to the same red-headed boy. Gaara, huh? Didn't that mean_ 'I only love myself. I'm a demon.?' _Well, he certainly was a demon in looks.

"What's your cup size?"he smirked. I blushed, but it turned into a grin.

"I'm not telling you exactly, Gaara-kun, but it's close to D." I said.

The occupants of the room chocked. Gaara smirked evilly, staring at me. I shivered under his gaze, it's almost like one of Zetsu's stares. The _I'm-going-to-eat-you_ stare.

Other boring questions had been asked, and I didn't bother to answer them. Ino did. Hey, she DID know every single thing about me!

-After school, Parking Lot-

"Hey, Itachi-sempai! Wanna go the park with me? Ino's with this guy she met. Says he's cute. Name's Shikamaru. I made sure to take him out of my list. No matter how cute he is, it isn't worth it if I lose my best friend."I said, leaning on his car. Itachi had agreed to drive me since Ino took to the car to go that pizza place with SHikamaru.

He nodded. "Just wait, I left my jacket." He said, before leaving to the Juniors area of the school. I sighed and looked at the sky.

In my peripheral vision, I saw a blond who looked like Ino come out from behind a car. I glanced in the person's direction...and found out it wasn't Ino. It was more of a look-a-like, really.

He looked at me and a smirk came to his face. I inwardly raised an eyebrow as he started to walk over to where I was leaning. He seemed to be in Itachi's height, judging by his manly features and height. There was also an air of maturity mixed with childish parts around him. "Are you new here, yeah?" He asked, leaning over so his face was real close to mine. If I knew him, I would have instantly kissed him. But I still didn't know his type yet. He was different, I couldn't identify him.....

"Yeah..."I said, uncertainly, still observing him.

He leaned closer so I could smell his breath on my lips, one single twitch could have connected our lips. One more move.

"I'm Deidara, un" He murmured softly, that if we weren't this close, I couldn't have heard him.

"Sakura." I said just as softly as he did.

He smirked. "You're hot, yeah" He said bluntly.

I put my hand on his chest, looking like I was going to push him. "Oh? I think you're hot too, Dei"I smirked, one of my legs hooking around his waist to pull him closer. He smirked, obviously happy with our position. God, that smirk was SUCH a turn-on!

I knew his type now. He was like me in all ways. Bipolar....and also......

_Playboy._

**

* * *

**

Okay... was that fine for a start? Tell me again if I copied someone, I don't mean to, but I think I saw A SasuSaku fic like this.....

**"Ga" (meaning I or me), "A" (more commonly "Ai" meaning love), and "Ra" (used here to mean a demon). adding up to "I only love myself. I'm a Demon"**

**So the meaning of Gaara is correct.**

**I think there will only be a maximum of five songs through the whole story. I have 2 in mind already.**

**Translations:**

**Sempai- a senior of an organization or just someone more experienced**

**Kohai- opposite of sempai, commonly used to refer to lower-class men**

**ano- um**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Let The Games Begin

**HOLY SHIT!!!! My sister's gone bi!**

**O.o That was a really big surprise...I fainted! XD**

**Well, chapter 2 of Change Me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The only thing I own is my laptop, snickers, and my boyfriend. :D**

**Hell yeah, I own him bitches! So back off! XD**

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

Deidara smirked at me cockily, keeping his lips a distance.

"You wanna be my girlfriend, yeah" He grinned. I inwardly frowned. No, that wasn't my way, **I **was the one supposed to ask. Not the guy.

"Sorry, but no." I said, inwardly grinning at his expression. First time he's been rejected I think.

"Why the hell not, un?!" He hissed. My eyes narrowed. NO one had ever dared hissed at me!

"I've just met you, bastard." I growled.

He sighed, his features relaxing. "How about I change that, yeah?" He smirked. God, whenever he smirked.... his lips just barely brushed against mine.

I raised an eyebrow, " What the heck are you talking about?" I said confused.

His smirk grew wider. "This, un." He said simply, before his lips connected with mine. My eyes widened, before they slowly closed. I kissed back, hooking my other leg around his waist, so both of my legs were wrapped around his waist. His arms traveled down Itachi's car to my waist, pulling me closer. I furiously swayed my hips, creating a wonderful friction.

We both parted, our eyes hooded with lust. We were both panting a bit from lack of air that make-out session caused.

"So do you accept my offer now, babe, yeah?" He smirked, thinking I've fallen into his trap. Well.... maybe I **had **fallen in his trap. I mean, god, he was good! _Plus,_ he tasted like M&M's! That was my only weakness, the only fault in my anti-seduction barriers. Without those barriers, I would.... get lost in the game. In easier terms, I would fall in love. But you would need a life-time and more of M&M's to get me to fall in love with this playboy.

If he found out my weakness for M&M's, then I was doomed. Seriously doomed. Playboy or not.....

Let's see if I can break him into one of my fan boys..... This would be an awesome challenge..... One that I could not afford to lose.

"Mmmm" I murmured, pulling him in another kiss, have to forget about my flaws and start kissing! He gladly kissed back, I could almost feel the smirk on his lips. He sure lived up to his playboy status. He was one hell of a kisser!

"God, you're a goddess in kissing." He murmured.

I smirked. " And you're a god." I replied, grabbing the collar of his shirt, my dominant playgirl side showing up. I pulled him into another fiery kiss, when we were interrupted.

"De-Deidara?" A hurt voice asked. We both turned to see an adorable blue-haired girl. Her eyes were brown and wide with shock. Deidara eyes widened.

"Monica?" He said, shock evident in his tone.

Monica's lip quivered. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"Why?" She whispered. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Deidara's eyes softened, even if just a bit.

"I'm sorry....." He murmured, releasing his grip on my waist.

He warily walked toward the girl. She whimpered, stepping back.

He sighed and in a minute, he was in front of Monica. He cupped the side of her face with his hand.

"I'm sorry, honey, but we're over." He said softly, carefully watching her reaction. Monica looked down.

"I see....." She murmured. She glanced at me. _'Be careful, he's a playboy' _Her eyes said. I inwardly smirked. How cute, she cares.

_' I know' _I mouthed. Her eyes widened.

"What?" Monica said out loud.

Deidara blinked. "What?" He said, confused.

"Nothing" I said, quickly.

Monica looked at me warily. Nodding once before taking her leave.

"I don't get women....." He murmured.

I rolled my eyes. _'Considering the amount you've dated, that's surprising.' _

He smirked, and turned to look at me. " Now, where were we?" He murmured, nuzzling his nose on my neck. He licked it, nipping a bit. I bit my lip to keep the moan down in my throat where it belonged. He looked up so we locked eyes, a contented look on his face.

"Sorry, how about another time, I have to go." I said, waving at Itachi who had just came out the Juniors building. Deidara turned to see who I was waving at and his contented, turned on state changed as quickly as it came. His features turned into a scary one filled with loathing. His full lips pulled back to reveal white canines, snarl erupting from his throat. I shivered, yup, definitely bipolar.

"Deidara" Itachi smirked, nodding at him.

"Itachi" Deidara growled back, saying Itachi's name as if it was dirt.

I sighed, "Come on Itachi-sempai" I murmured, tugging on Itachi's sleeve lightly. Itachi glanced at me, nodding.

He kissed my forehead, opening the car door like he was raised to.

"I didn't know you were a gentleman, Itachi.....yeah" Deidara said mockingly.

Itachi smirked, "Yes, unlike _you _I wasn't raised by a pack of wolves" He said in the same tone of Deidara.

Deidara glared at Itachi. Itachi smirked again, leaning forward to whisper something in Deidara's ear. He pulled back, opening the door to the driver's seat.

"Took you long enough." I said once he sat down. He smirked, "So you're dating Blondie, huh?" He said.

I shrugged, "Maybe" What the hell did Itachi just tell Deidara? He seemed shocked.....very shocked......

He nodded, driving off, that triumphant smirk still on his face.

DEIDARA'S POV

I stared at the car as it drove off, my mind spinning from what Itachi said.

_'Be careful, you might get caught in your own game. She's like you.....' _

I scoffed, no matter how hot, and no matter how good of a kisser Sakura was; I was **NOT **going to fall in love with her.

But.... like me? Now that was fun. By _'like me'_, did Itachi mean playboy? Or bipolar? Definitely not an orphan... she seemed too pampered for that..... her clothes were like, over 4000 yen! How do I know this? Simple, I had a sister. And her shoes! God, they cost more than her clothes! 6000 something!

I smirked, eyes sliding shut. A mental image of Sakura appeared in his eyes. If she was a playgirl, then he was going to break her...... break her slowly into another one of his mindless fan girls..... Let's see who breaks who first, darling Sakura.....

_Let the games begin, Haruno Sakura......._

* * *

**How was that? **

**^.^ **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of Change Me, Explanations of Gaara!**

**Sneak peek!**

_"Bitch! Who do you think you are?! Deidara will never date a girl like you, even if he is a playboy!" - Erica **(another OC)**_

_"Shut the fuck up! I don't care about Deidara! He's just a boy toy!" -Sakura_

_"You don't?" -?_

_"......Shit." -Sakura_

**REVIEW!!!! **


	3. Explanations of Gaara!

**Chapter 3! So anyway, read the AN at the bottom! Important!**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Deidara! Hurry the fuck up! We're going to be late!" Sasori's screaming woke me up. I sighed, waiting.

3......

2.....

1.....

"And you know I don't like waiting Deidara!" Sasori's voice came again. I almost smirked, that was the daily routine. He yells at me to hurry up, and three seconds later, he yells impatiently the SAME line. 'I don't like waiting Deidara!' Sometimes, that gets annoying......

I sighed and stood up, the moment I opened my bathroom door, my alarm rang.

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the the latest fashion_

_Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves_

_To blow my money for me_

_(So how you gonna do it?)_

I smirked, my favorite song.... Rockstar by Nickleback.

I walked over to my phone and turned off the alarm. I stiffened as I saw the time, 7:25. Shit... I was going to be late!

My jaw dropped as I saw Sasori in **my** (Fine... _our)_ car leaving the garage. What the fuck?! He just left me! My eye twitched. Oh well.... There was still the motorcycle...

I walked into the bathroom, not caring whether I was going to be late or not. I mean, I was Deidara! Part of Akastuki _(__one of the most feared gangs in South Konoha)_, bad, playboy Deidara! I smirked as I started up the shower, my thoughts drifting to the pink-haired cutie.

_Time to meet one of the greatest challenges in my playboy life......._

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

**SAKURA's POV**

_'And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how_

_far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say, make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you_

_if you changed'_

My cellphone rang, waking me up from my sleep. I groaned and picked up my phone, Ino usually woke me up before my alarm rang. My eyes widened at the time, 7:30?! Shizzles! I was late! I turned off the alarm running into the bathroom. I wondered how I slept through the alarm that was supposed to wake me up at 6:30... and 6:50.... and 7:10....

I inwardly cursed Ino, wondering where the hell she was. I ran in the bathroom, showering as fast as I could. I was out of the bathroom in five minutes, dressing up as fast as I could.

_Shirt....skirt.....socks....shoes.....SHIT! WHERE ARE THE SHOES?!_

I screamed in frustration and kicked my bedside table in anger. It fell from the impact, and whoop-de-doo! My shoes! I put them on, ignoring the pain in my big toe.

I ran out the front door, keys in hand and a cookie in my mouth. I glanced at my watch before opening the car door and jumping in. I paled at the time. I was seriously going to kill Ino for this...... It was 7:50 damn it! I was going to arrive at 8:00.... Ugh! 30 minutes late! I stomped on the pedal angrily. I stiffened, as the car didn't move. I stomped harder but it didn't move. I screamed and hit my head on the wheel. I went out the car and slammed it closed, unfortunately breaking the delicate car window. I twitched, Ino was gong to pay for that!

It was only supposed to be ten minutes! But NO! The car had to break down! Out of all days, why today?!

I growled and started the 25 minute walk, that meant I was going to arrive at 8:15.

45 minutes late then....

**INO's POV**

I leaned into Shikamaru, breathing in his scent. I sighed, my mind wandering to the past night. Our sweaty and naked bodies, thrus-

"Ino?" He said, his voice breaking me out of my fantasies. I jumped and looked at him.

"What, Shika-kun?" I asked sweetly.

"Where's you friend, Sakura right?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

I would've squealed at his cuteness but the question stopped me. Sakura?

Oops.... I forgot about her.....

I shrugged at him and smiled, "Probably asleep." I answered.

He sighed, "You are such a troublesome woman....." He murmured.

"But you love me right?" I said sweetly.

Shikamaru smirked, "Of course honey" He said, leaning in to capture my lips. I smiled against his lips, momentarily forgetting about my sister-like figure.

**DEIDARA'S POV**

I drove casually on my bike, at the speed I was going, I was probably going to arrive at around 8:15. Pretty early for me....

I glanced at the sidewalk as pink caught my eye. I blinked, _Sakura?_

She was waking slowly, anger radiating from her. She was looking at the ground, kicking stones as she did. I thought that she rides with Itachi? I shrugged it off, decreasing my speed and moving it to the right so I could drive beside her. The loud motor attracted her attention, she looked up to face me, surprise evident in her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still walking.

I smirked, "Woke up late, you, un?" I replied.

She sighed, "Same as you...." She murmured.

"Don't you have a car or something, yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She growled, and for a moment, I wondered what I did to offend her.

"It broke down." She whined, momentarily stopping her walking to stomp her foot.

I blinked. "Did you seriously just stomp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV!" I said, grinning. She glared darkly at me. "Look you," She said, stepping forward so she could poke my chest, "If you're going to make me late, at least do it _without_ insulting me!" I rolled my eyes, I mean, she just poked my chest while the motorcycle was still moving! An idea flashed in my head, and I smirked.

"Need a ride, un?" I asked, completely stopping. She stopped, gratefulness evident in her features.

"Yes! Thank you Deidara!" She yelled, her mood changing from depressive, to childish, to happiness.

I took of my helmet and handed it to her. She accepted it and put it on, smiling like she had just scored lucky in a lottery. I jumped down, picking her up by the waist. She squealed and then giggled as I sat her. I sat in front of her, hands grasping the handlebars.

Her arms went around my waist, pressing her chest to my back. I almost groaned at the soft feel of it, but decided that sex on a public road was NOT a good idea.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear the helmet?" She suddenly asked. I turned my head a bit to look at her,I smirked and shook my head, kissing her cheek.

"Nah, you need it more. If you want, you can buy your own helmet whenever I pick you up, yeah." I said, realizing my mistake too late.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're going to pick me up everyday?" She asked, amusement in her voice.

I shrugged, "If you want... If you have no ride, just call me, I'll drive you, un." I answered, again, I don't know what possessed me to say that. I never drove my girls... no matter how cute they were.

She smiled, a real smile. Not one of her coy, seductive smiles... Just a smile.

My lips moved on their own, lifting up at the corners to produce a smile duplicate of hers.

"Let's go, yeah?" I said softly. Not a question, but a statement. She grinned and nodded, going back to her original character. I smirked, playboy cover back in place. I started the motorcycle and she squealed at the speed, burying her head on my back.

I laughed, "You're going to have to get used to that, if you want the rides!" I yelled.

She didn't answer verbally, but she did tighten her grip on my waist.

I chuckled, increasing the speed just to scare her.

"Deidara! It's too fast!" She whimpered.

"Tell me your biggest secret first, yeah!" I teased.

"No!" She yelled, I smirked.

"No?" I stated, increasing the speed so we were near the speed limit.

She yelped, "Fine! Give me M&M's and I'll do anything!" She blurted out, her form shaking.

I grinned, lowering the speed to a slower one. The speed I was going at before I saw her.

"Anything?" I repeated.

".....Yes....." She said, after a pause.

I smirked, I was so going to use this against her...

We drove quietly for awhile, a comfortable silence.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, transferring her head from my back to my shoulder.

"Hmm. One minute, sweet cake." I answered, guessing the amount of time it would take.

She sighed, "What time is it?"

I glanced at my right wrist where my watch was, " 8:12, un." I answered. So my calculations were wrong... we would arrive 2 minutes earlier than my guess.

She sighed, "43 minutes late." She thought out loud.

"What's your first class after homeroom, yeah?" I asked, slowing a bit

"Um... Advanced History with Juniors...." She murmured.

I paused, jumping out of the motorcycle.

"Class, un?" I asked, I had History too....

"The one with Asuma-sensei." She answered. "Why?" She added.

"I have the same class as you, yeah" I stated, placing my hands on her waist to carry her down.

"Oh?" She said, her hand locking with mine.

"Un." I replied, squeezing her hand in response.

"Awesome." She grinned, looking at me. We entered the school, walking hand in hand towards our next class.

**-Time skip, Lunch-**

Whispers were heard, everyone talking about the latest item.

Deidara and Sakura. Sakura and Deidara. That was the only thing they spoke about.

They all watched as Sakura leaned over to whisper something in Deidara's ear. Deidara nodded and kissed her softly on the lips.

That made them confused. Not what Sakura whispered to Deidara, but _why _Deidara had kissed her in the way he did. He **never** _EVER_ kissed a girl softly, his kissed were hard, hot and bruising, full of lust and nothing else. But the one he just gave was soft and romantic... but it still had lust...

**SAKURA's POV**

Okay... I was disturbed.... REALLY DISTURBED I TELL YOU! People kept looking at me!!

I had whispered to Deidara that I had to go to the bathroom, and he had kissed me. The moment he did, the people who were whispering quieted, then came back tenfold! It was just a kiss! I could do more with him if I wanted!

"Hey you!" An annoying voice yelled.

I sighed and turned to face the one who had spoke. "The name's Sakura, bitches."

"Who're you calling a bitch?" A red-head spoke. There was a group of girls behind her, all trying to look intimidating.

I sighed, "It's either you're stupid, or deaf. I think I'll go with stupid." I drawled in a bored tone, I walked away from them, trying to find where the hell the bathroom was.

"I-i don't think it's so wise to call Erica-taishou stupid, S-sakura-san" A familiar voice said.

I glanced their direction, seeing Monica. I smiled at her. My eyes drifted toward a door labeled Ladies, I ignored the group following me and went in. The red-head who acted as their leader started ranting about something I didn't bother to comprehend.

I went in a stall to keep my bladder at a safe level.

"Are you listening to me?!" Erica yelled when I came out

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I said calmly, leaving the bathroom. They followed me out, impatience in the air. I glanced at the side, seeing... Gaara? I shrugged it off, sighing slightly.

I turned only to meet a dead end.

_Damn... I knew I should have brought somebody along._

I mean, hey, I was new! I can't memorize which hall went where the second day!

I growled and turned back in the direction of the group, only to be met by a slap to the face. My head turned to the side from the impact, a red mark on my face.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are?! Deidara will never date a girl like you, even if he is a playboy!" She yelled, jealousy evident in her tone.

I growled, I was sick and tired of the group's following!

I locked my eyes with hers, a dark aura settling around me.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't care about Deidara! He's just another boy toy!" I yelled, praying that a hot boy or Deidara wouldn't hear me. Couldn't lose any potential boys, can I?

"You don't?" A voice said, familiar, but not Deidara.

I turned to where the voice came from, seeing Gaara.

"......Shit" I said. So sad, I couldn't date him since he knew!

The girls looked shocked, mouths open. They looked at each other, fan girl understanding passing through their eyes.

Gaara watched amused as Erica suddenly took out a knife from her pocket.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering how the hell the teachers didn't see that.

"Get her!" She suddenly yelled.

"Oh fuck...." I hissed.

A blond bimbo punched me in the gut, it didn't hurt, but I fell on the floor from surprise.

Monica's eyes widened, like she hadn't expected a fight. She tried to run, but Erica grabbed her arm, glaring at her.

I shakily stood up, the moment both feet were flat on the floor, a brown-haired girl gave me an upper-cut. I growled, wiping a droplet of blood from my mouth.

I attacked, my fist coming into contact with the brown-haired girl's nose. She screamed and fell back, holding her nose. Erica's group went forward, causing me to move back, my back meeting the wall. I paled, as they came closer.

They smirked, and Erica came out. She tried to kick my leg, but I blocked it with both of my hands. I pulled her leg, causing her to fall backward. Before her head and back met with the floor, her hands planted themselves on the floor, saving her from the fall. She back flipped, telling me that she was probably a cheerleader. When she was up, before I could react, her hand was around my neck, choking me. I struggled but the lack of air caused my senses to dull.

"This is where you die, bitch." She hissed, smirking. Her face started to blur, and just when I was starting to lose consciousness, a flash of red pulled Erica away from me.

"And this is where I step in." Gaara growled.

I silently thanked him, my eyes closing.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

I woke up, seeing white everywhere. I groaned, rubbing my neck. Damn it, I was rusty.... I had to spar more often with Ino....

"Fuck." I hissed when I tried to sit up.

"I see you're awake, Haruno." I heard a familiar cool voice. I turned my head to the side, seeing Gaara.

"G-gaara?" I murmured, falling back to the pillow.

He sighed, "Hn."

"You saved me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He nodded, "I have to tell you something." He said, walking to the edge of my bed. I watched his every move, confuse. When he got to the edge, our eyes met.

"Go on." I said, nodding at him to continue.

"I have absolutely _no _interest in you." He said.

I opened my mouth but he interrupted me, "The reason for me being perverted was because of my siblings. They decided that I had no hormones and I decided to prove them wrong. So they dared me to flirt... for a day. Don't get so smug either, you're not the only girl I flirted with." He drawled, his eyes telling me he was telling the truth.

I sighed. _Oh well, there's other hot boys around...._

"Then why the fuck did you save me?" I asked, concentrating on getting out of the bed and walking out the door.

He rolled his eyes, "Because, in these school halls, no one had ever died. Tsunade made me a monitor so it would stay that way." He said in a bored monotone, He shifted his weight to another leg, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I see" I replied.

"And know, I have to lead you to your class." He sighed, motioning for me to follow him with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks...." I replied, following him. The thanks wasn't for helping me find my way.

_It was for saving me._

* * *

**How was that? Did you notice the Jacob Black moment? :**

**^.^**

**So anyway, how would you guys feel if I change the rating to M? For this story only.... It would be a first.... :D**

**If you guys want.... I'll um... change it.... So the reason for Gaara's behavior in Chapter 1 was all just an act! Because he was dared by his siblings! See? :D**

**REVIEW!**

**SNEAK PEEK!**

_I moaned and kissed him feverishly, throwing my arms around his neck._

_He groaned in response, kissing back, pressing his body harder against mine._

_"Here? In the bathroom?" He murmured, parting momentarily for air._

_"Yes..." I groaned out, wrapping my legs around his waist before I kissed him harder._

**:D That's all!**

**REVIEW!**

_-edit- August 31, 2009, 1:24 PM, I changed the part where Deidara asks Sakura if she needed a ride. :]_


	4. It's like, totally awesome!

**Anyway, I was just waiting for the poll... :] To be fair, I WILL change it to M, but there will be none of those stuff in this chapter.... maybe later? :D And if I DO add M stuff, I'll be sure to warn you! :) Ugh, by the way, I wrote 1000+ words but when I pressed the save button.. Suddenly, I wasn't logged in anymore! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Vietnam, Princess Diana OR Prince Charles.**

**ALSO, I'm not being racist with the Vietnamese or whatever you call them. AND, I have no problem with Prince Charles, just that when I get an idea, especially while I'm typing, you can NOT change the fact that I typed it already. I will NOT go to the trouble of changing it for YOUR, BLOODY INCONVENIENCE. Thank you.**

* * *

Sakura glared at Ino, fury radiating out of her body.

"_Where _have you been, Ino Yamanaka?" She growled, tilting her head to the side like a female bully would do before lashing out with verbal attacks.

Ino paled, looking for something that would save her. Sakura growled, stepping nearer to Ino, reducing the empty space between them. Ino instinctually stepped back, her back hitting the wall. Even with bandages on her arms, Sakura still managed to look threatening.

"U-um... You s-see Sakura, honey, I was, well, uh... " Ino stammered before she glanced at the window beside her and saw the _perfect _distraction. "Hey look! IS THAT DEIDARA?!" She yelled. The moment Sakura's eyes flickered to the window, Ino ran away like a puppy who had just been scolded. Sakura's eyes brightened before she skipped to the window. She jumped out, landing with a slight thump. Deidara turned, seeing pink at the corner of his eyes. The small frown on his face disappeared to be replaced with a grin. He waved to Sakura and Sakura smiled. She ran to him and jumped at the last moment. Deidara caught her effortlessly, laughing.

He opened his mouth then paused. Sakura blinked, wondering what was wrong when she saw where his eyes were stuck too. Her arms. She blushed, looking away.

"What happened to you, yeah?" He asked, eyes wide. Sakura sighed, "Rabid fan-girls. Apparently, they thought I wasn't... How do I say this? _Worthy _of your presence. Seriously, do your fan-chicks always do that? Beat up newcomers, I mean?" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

Deidara's visible eye flashed, he grimaced. "No, not usually, un..." He muttered. Sakura frowned, "Anything wrong, Dara-chan?" She asked, worry hardly visible on her face.

**Think she could help us?** Dedara grimaced, deciding that it would be okay to tell her.

He inhaled deeply, preparing himself. Sakura watched him, frowning.

"You know I'm in... a gang, right?" Deidara asked after a while, choosing his words carefully. Sakura blinked, before shaking her head.

"No... But that _is_ hot!" Sakura said after a while. Deidara blinked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you see... I just received a phone call." He said, looking distracted.

Sakura's eyes widened. "About? Wait! Let me guess... Someone called you.. saying '_You will die in seven days!' _?" She said, excited and scared at the same time. Deidara almost laughed. _Almost._

"No. Good try though." Deidara grinned, his eyes momentarily brightening.

It disappeared as quick as it came.

"I have to kill my parents." He said bluntly, watching her expression.

Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it. She stayed quiet for a minute then said, "Oh."

Deidara watched her surprised that she isn't running away or reporting him to the police. She smiled sadly, before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him long and gentle. Deidara's eyes widened.

When they parted, Deidara looked at her amazed. "Did you-Why- I can't-"

"Dei, shut up." She stated. She rolled her eyes. "Just don't kill anybody I know. And don't get caught." She remarked before linking her fingers with his and pulling him to her house.

Deidara gaped at her. Didn't she even care?! Where were they going anyway?

As if reading his mind, Sakura said cheekily, "My house. Then to _the_ best club." She paused, and muttered "For now." She grinned deviously, before bursting out laughing.

Deidara blinked. Then shrugged, "Oh well."

They arrived in less than a minutes since her house was just across the street. Sakura let got of his hand and looked up. "That's my room." She said, pointing to the window on the 2nd floor. Deidara nodded, heading for the door when Sakura grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "No way. Ino's there. We're going up by the tree." She said, smirking.

Deidara sighed and nodded his head. Sakura walked under a low branch. She bent her knees and grabbed the branch in mid-air. Spinning a 90 degree turn before landing with a thump on the branch. She paused to regain her balance and hooked both of her legs on the trunk and reaching with one hand to the other branch. She hoisted herself up and swung up to a higher branch. She sat down for two seconds before jumping to the nearest branch to the the open window. She bent her knees again and jumped off the branch, landing with a thump on her bedroom floor.

_Leaving Deidara. _

Deidara sighed before grabbing the same branch Sakura used and following her steps. When he reached her window, he almost fell backward. Sakura had taken her shirt off, and was on her knees. Her butt was in the air as she looked under her bed. Deidara jumped down her windowsill and walked behind her. He brought his hand back, paused and then slapped her ass. Sakura yelped, twisting to face Deidara.

"Oh, you want to play it like that, do you?" She growled, standing up, still shirtless. She faced him, crossing her arms, bringing his attention to her breasts.

He chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about, Sak." Sakura glared at him and strode toward him so they were face to face. She brought her hand up and Deidara prepared himself for a slap when suddenly, she brought it down to his zipper on his mid-long jacket. For a second, he praised Sasori for suggesting he wear the jacket today. Sakura pulled the zipper down slowly, her eyes darkening when she saw muscle and nothing underneath. Deidara shrugged off his shirt, smirking. Sakura pressed herself against him, her lips brushing his for a millisecond.

"No shirt under? Naughty, naughty Dei.... You even groped me." Sakura purred. Her hand sliding over Deidara's chest. He shivered, before connecting their lips. Sakura brought her hands down to his jeans before she fingered his zipper. Deidara brought his hand around her waist, squeezing her ass. Sakura groaned. Just before she slipped her hand in his jeans, the door burst open.

"Oh. Oops." It was Ino. Deidara and Sakura looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

Ino rolled her eyes. Translation: _Already? _

"Phone, Sak." Sakura nodded, catching the phone Ino threw at her. Sakura looked with a fleetingly seductive gaze at Deidara. She winked at him, pressing the phone to her ear. Deidara growled, wrapping his arms around her waist. He put his hand under her shirt, sneaking it up mischievously. Sakura replied to the person on the phone, her face flush and red from the effort of not moaning.

"Sorry, Steph. Maybe next time.... Yeah.... Sure! Love ya! Ciao!" She grinned, ending her phone call. She playfully slapped Deidara, "I was on the phone! Don't fondle me on the phone!" She whined.

Deidara chuckled. "Then don't ignore me!"

"I wasn't ignoring you!" She said, pouting.

"Whatever, yeah." He said, laughing when Sakura threw the phone at him. Deidara expertly caught it, grinning.

"Aren't we going clubbing?" He asked, dropping the phone on her bed.

Sakura blinked, as if she had forgotten they were going clubbing. Scratch that, she DID forget.

Suddenly, her eyes sparked with recognition. "Oh! Yeah. Let's go!" She yelled.

She was going to jump out the windoe when Deidara coughed. She looked at with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She asked, confused.

Deidara grinned, "You're going without a shirt?"

Sakura opened her mouth, hesitated, then pouted. "No. Don't look." She skipped to her closet and Deidara watched her. She reached back and unclasped her bra. She looked at him over her shoulder and glared. "I said, don't look!" Deidara laughed and turned. He hummed a tune that was stuck in his head, tapping his foot to the tune.

He felt Sakura tap him and he turned again to face her. His eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a purple tube that had a pink decoration near the bust area.

She was also wearing a _tiny _black miniskirt with pink and purple flower designs near the edge. All in all, she looked sexy.

He didn't know why, but the sight of her gave him this feeling in his heart. It was almost painful and it seemed to intensify when she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at her, grabbing her hand. They stood on the windowsill, their hair flowing behind them for the wind was blowing toward them. They were an awesome sight to anyone who looked at Sakura's house. What they didn't know was that someone had taken a picture of them... Someone Sakura didn't know but Deidara did. Someone who Deidara hated more than Itachi.

* * *

**Ha! You thought it was going to be the end of the chapter, didn't you? :D But it isn't!**

"So.... yeah. What do you call this place, yeah?" Deidara asked, staring at entrance if the club.

"Black Rose." Sakura answered, grinning.

She skipped in and flashed the bouncer an ID. She stopped when she didn't feel Deidara near her. She turned, and raised an eyebrow. _Aren't you coming? _She seemed to ask. Deidara rolled his eyes and nodded. He lazily showed the guy his ID. The bouncer nodded and let him in. Sakura grabbed Deidara's hand and dragged him to the bar.

The bartender turned around when Sakura skipped in front of him. She glanced, amused at the blonde behind her. The bar-lady was wearing a tight pink skirt and tube, she had a fairly flat chest though she had a nice butt. "Like, what do you like, want?" She asked, her voice girly... but kind of low. "Are you, like, a girl? Or like, a guy?" Sakura imitated her in a high-pitched Valley-Girl voice. The bar-girl smiled flirtatiously at Sakura then at Deidara. Seemed like she was bi. She showed her teeth in a kind of smile, "Like, I'm both! Oh my god~ That's so fantaboulous! Oh my god, I like, like your shirt. Especially, like, the pink~ Everbody, like, needs, like, a little bit of awesome in their, like, life. Hey, did I like tell you, I'm Viet~ It's like, an awesome name, especially since I'm, like, Vietnaman! Or like, whatever you call it~ I like, think, it's supposed to be, like, Vietnamese, but, like, _whatever!_" Viet blabbed, giggling ever time she said 'like'.

"Like, I'm getting annoyed, yeah!" Deidara murmured in Sakura's ear. His eyes then widened. He covered his mouth, gasping. "Oh my god! Did you, like, use-SHIT!" Sakura laughed, but then realized what she said. They both looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

Viet raised an eyebrow at them, "Like, why are you, like, laughing?" Viet's face suddenly became a grin, "Like, OH MY GOD! Tell me! It would, like, be totally, like, _awesome! _Oh my gosh, we should, like, be friends! You, like, knowww! The three of us! Like, I never had any friends, because, like, my adopter father, was like, OVERPROTECTIVE!" Viet paused. "Although I had one friend, like before. His name was, like, Lit. It's like, not his real name, but, like, you know, a nickname... But, like, _father dearest, _didn't like him! So... yeah, he, like, killed Lit. Or, like, that's what he said...." Viet paused at Deidara and Sakura's face that _kind _of suggested they didn't want to be friend with Viet. "But, like, he's dead now. So, like, no need to worry!" Viet said quickly, giggling.

"What.... happened to him, yeah?" Deidara asked, frowning. Viet's face suddenly darkened when he asked her/him that.

"I killed him."

-

-

-

-

-

"Ah." Deidara and Sakura said at the same time, kind of at a lost for words. "I see..." Sakura said after a while. Viet grinned, pleased they hadn't ran away.

Viet's POV.

_'They must have, like, experienced killing to, like, not be afraid of me. They're, like, more afraid of, like, my 'father'. Poor, dead 'father' who is now, like, ROTTING AT THE PITS OF HELL.' _

I smiled. Maybe this time, I'll get to keep my friends.

-

-

-

-

Deidara and Sakura's POV

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom." Sakura slurred, after having a drinking contest with Deidara and Viet. It was almost closing time and Viet's shift was over since.... Well, since they started drinking. She learned more about Viet and even Deidara's life, like Viet's first kiss being with Lit... Viet did everything with Lit. Viet also had dreams that someday, Lit would come back and say everything was okay... Oh, and she was joking about being a guy _and _a girl. Viet was actually just a gay guy. Yeah... Deidara, on the other hand, had a sister that moved to Wales and became known as 'Princess Diana'. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. Deidara also had this... kind of grudge to Prince Charles... He felt that it was _his _fault Diana died... and wouldn't recognize Deidara as her brother after she married Prince Charles. Though he wouldn't say _why _he thought it was Prince Charles fault, Sakura and Viet didn't ask him for any more information.

Anyway, the point is, Sakura really, _really _had to pee. And so, she left and ran to the bathroom... **(IDK why, but that's already two scenes with Sakura in the bathroom. XD)**

Just when she was about to leave, Deidara opened the door and hit her with the door. "Oh, shit! The fuck? What the hell did you do that for?!" Sakura yelled, the alcohol fueling her anger. "Woah, yeah! It was an accident, un! Seriously! I'm sorry, yeah!" Deidara yelled back, panicking. What if that hit affected her kissing abilities? He can NOT let that happen! What if it deformed her pretty face?! I mean, yeah, he began to see her as more than a plaything, but to hell with it! He was still a fucking playboy, damn it! His panic subsided when Sakura removed her hands from her face, showing a slightly red nose. Aside from that, everything else was still the same before he hit her.

Sakura let in a deep breath, "I'm fine, I'm fine." Deidara sighed in relief. Okay, dangers aside....

"I hate you..." Sakura grumbled, glaring at him. "I said I was sorry, didn't I?" He asked, smiling at her with a seductive undertone. Sakura glared at him, debating with herself whether she should just forgive and forget. Considering her state, she would _really _forget in the morning. She decided to forgive... for the meanwhile. She sighed and kissed him lightly. But Deidara never did things lightly. He kissed back, harder. He urged her to do the same as him, groping around until he reached her ass. He cupped it and squeezed, moaning.

Sakura moaned back and kissed him feverishly, throwing her arms around his neck.

He groaned in response, kissing back, pressing his body harder against mine.

"Here? In the bathroom?" He murmured, parting momentarily for air.

"Yes..." Sakura groaned out, wrapping her legs around his waist before she kissed him harder. He pressed her body nearer to the wall so he wouldn't fall with her weight. Athletic and gang member he might be, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get tired with an 89 pound woman thrusting against his hips while kissing him with the ferocity of a tiger. And he was drunk... that doesn't help.

Unaware, someone walked in and gasped at the sight of them.

* * *

**I am SO sorry for not updating for almost a year. Flame me, do anything! :( Let me explain first. **

**September= Opening of Intrams week. That equals sore throat and going home feeling tired as hell. **

**October= Um... Pure laziness. And at the end, preparation for Halloween. Translation: Gimmicks for one week straight. **

**November= Lazy, lazy. Forgot about all the stories andddddd, you can't believe it! I failed. :( Yes, me, Essa, straight-A, 2nd smartest in the class.... failed. I wasn't only lazy with FF, but also lazy with meh studies. And that equals.... GROUNDING! **

**December= Exams and Christmas. :D That's all. :) Sorry.**

**January= Last day of intrams. :D Kind of depressed because we worked so hard... and then we got 2nd. :( I even _cried _ when the team that won 1st lost in a game! Damn. Waste of tears. I was even praying!**

**February= Exams. But they're finished! :D Yay! I updated! :D**

**Thank you, that's all. PREPARE FOR A LONG WAIT! But I'll probably update next month. AFTER final exams! OMG. So near already! Nakakastresssss!! Sorry, I used Filipino. :P**

**Any advice on how to not get distracted while studying? And how to not sneak off in the middle of reviewing for History? :D**


End file.
